Three Wishes
by kinqslanding
Summary: "Can I make my last wish now?" Beca's voice bubbled with emotion as Chloe stood up, less straight than usual. She nodded and Beca stood up as well, facing the redhead. Taking a deep breath, Beca spoke. "I want you."


**Three Wishes**

It started off as a joke. Beca always creates these scenarios in her head where someday, someone would come and grant her wishes. She kept a list of her wishes and hopes when she was younger, and somehow, it stuck. She still has it tucked in her notebook, the childish messy scrawl would make her smile as she read her list over and over again. Beca decided that wishes do exist when at the age of seven, she watched Aladdin. She would picture herself finding a genie, a floating annoying little spirit that would grant her wishes. And over the years, even though she knows it's a stupid thought, Beca still clung onto that shred of hope where the supernatural do exist in this world.

The girl was seventeen now, and her father recently sent her to Barden university for further studies before she went out to fulfil her dreams (not the unrealistic genie ones, the one where she becomes the world's most famous DJ dream). As she stepped out of the cab, she caught a glimpse of red hair. Grabbing her luggage and equipment, Beca turned her head and the redhead locked gaze with her. Beca arched an eyebrow as the cab drove away. The redhead gave Beca a wink before stepping behind the tall tree and disappearing.

_Wait what?_

Beca blinked twice and stared at the spot where the girl was at. She pulled her stuff over and circled the tree thrice before deciding that she looked stupid. Beca licked her lips as she felt noises in her head. Scrunching her nose, she picked her things up and made her way to her dorm.

It was two days before she saw the redhead again. This time, she was alone in a deserted hallway. It was late and Beca just showered in the communal toilets. She hummed softly as she padded lightly back to her dorm. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the familiar redhead again and a shiver went up her spine. The redhead stepped out into view and did a bow in front of Beca.

"_Beca Mitchell._" Her voice was angelic and bubbly. Beca's mouth hung open in shock as she clutched on tightly to her shower items.

"Uh hi?" Beca waved awkwardly. She walked slowly towards the girl. Now that she's paying attention, Beca noticed that the girl had a certain glow to her. Not like the radiant kind of glow, but she was literally glowing softly in the dim lightning of the hallway.

"I'm Chloe." The girl stuck her hand out for Beca to shake. Beca pressed her palm to the girl's and a certain kind of calm washed over her.

"Do you go here?" Beca asked, pointing around. Chloe merely shook her head before letting out a laugh.

"I grant wishes." The redhead simply stated as she let go of Beca's hand. Beca blushed and pulled her hand back quickly.

"You _what_?" The brunette was shocked to say the least.

"Grant wishes." Chloe pursed her lips together. "You know like, I wish I could have a pet elephant."

Beca rolled her eyes and pinched herself, she's had these dreams a long time ago when she was a kid. Chloe frowned at Beca's actions before lightly hitting Beca's hand away.

"You're not dreaming." Chloe twisted her lips to the side. Beca gave the girl a laugh and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I definitely am." Beca cocked her head. "You're a genie?"

"Well, no but yes?" Chloe tried. "We wouldn't call ourselves genies but we basically act like them."

"We?!" Beca raised her hand. "What the hell is we?"

"Us 'genies'." Chloe used air quotes. She pulled on Beca's arm and led her back to her dorm.

"Everyone has a genie?" Beca asked as she reached her doorstep.

"Uh, no." Chloe thought for a while. "We just get assigned jobs, we don't know who orders us."

Beca nodded before slipping into her room. "So what do you do?"

"I grant you three wishes, and then I move on." Chloe stated, a matter of factly. "If you don't use your wishes before five months is up, I go."

"Where do you stay?" Beca asked softly as she looked over to her sleeping roommate.

"Oh, I'm supposed to follow you all day long."

"What?!" Beca exclaimed a little too loudly and Chloe winced, while her roommate turned over in her sleep.

"Yeah," Chloe dragged out the word. "And also, no one else can see me, so if you want to avoid looking like an idiot in public, you shouldn't talk to me where there're people."

Beca swallowed and nodded. "Does that mean no one can hear you too?"

"Yeah, watch." Chloe turned to the Korean and shouted in her ear, eliciting a laugh from Beca as Kimmy Jin remained asleep. Chloe grinned before walking over to Beca's bed. "I'd get ready for bed if I were you." Chloe yawned before collapsing onto Beca's bed and falling asleep. Beca watched with her mouth agape as the redhead fell asleep instantly on her single bed. She rolled Chloe as much as she could to the corner of the bed before lying down, half her body hanging off the bed.

Two minutes later, Chloe pulled her in.

"_Hey_! What the heck." Beca grumbled as she felt Chloe's front press to her back.

"Go to sleep, I'll be gone after five months anyway, it won't be awkward." Chloe grinned. "Just treat me like a blanket."

"You're a human."

"I'm technically not." Chloe yawned again and Beca did too. Beca shut her eyes and chose not to argue with the redhead behind her as she drifted off, feeling safe suddenly for no particular reason.

* * *

**Wish 1: Froot Loops**

* * *

It's been three weeks since Chloe's arrived and Beca has yet to make a wish.

"You know, usually those people that I go to make all their wishes within the first week." Chloe drawled out as she doodled on Beca's worksheet. Beca swatted her hand away as she tried desperately to solve the equations.

"Yeah well, as annoying as you are, I kind of like your company." Beca's eyes never left her worksheet as Chloe drank in her words. Chloe felt her heart flutter at Beca's words and she leant heavily on the brunette.

"Thank you." Chloe smiled. "For keeping me around. I like you too."

Beca grunted but a small trace of a smile appeared on her lips.

"Okay I'll make my first wish now then." Beca decided as she dropped her pen. Chloe bolted up and smirked at Beca.

"Go on." The redhead prompted.

"I wish for unlimited money." Beca gave Chloe a toothy grin. Chloe shook her head.

"You know, everyone makes the exact same wish and I'll tell you what I told the rest." Chloe shook her head again. "Realistic wishes. I'm not going to make you a multimillionaire forever."

Beca pouted. "Aw come on." She thought for a while before speaking up again. "I wish for a magic cup that fills up with Froot Loops whenever I want it to."

Chloe stared back at the girl, as if silently asking if she were serious. "You're a weird person, people usually just ask for cars and—I don't know a girlfriend."

"Froot Loops." Beca gave Chloe a dreamy look and Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

"Your wish is my command." Chloe nodded. Beca stared at her expectantly as if waiting for sparkles to shoot out of Chloe's fingertips.

"Wait, really though, unlimited money is unrealistic, but a magical filling cup isn't?" Beca asked as she held onto Chloe's arm. Chloe merely shrugged before shutting her eyes. A moment later, she opened them.

"What? No magic?" Beca watched in disappointment. Chloe shook her head and grinned as she pointed to the cup that appeared next to Beca.

"There you go."

"That was lame." Beca picked up a Froot Loop.

"A magical refilling cup is lame?" Chloe's mouth hung open in mock offense.

And Beca had to admit, it was kind of cool.

* * *

**Wish 2: Tom Hiddleston**

* * *

Beca lay on her bed next to Chloe as music poured out from the speakers of her laptop. She threw a Froot Loop in the air before catching it with her mouth.

"I'm never leaving this thing." Beca shook the full cup in front of Chloe's face. Chloe let out a small laugh before sitting up.

"You know, it's been three and a half months." Chloe sighed inwardly. "And you've only made one wish."

Beca set her cup down before sitting up as well. As much as she'd hate to admit it, Chloe really grown on her. Sure, Chloe confuses her friends some times (like that time Jesse caught Beca having a heated discussion with herself on the colors of the Froot Loops spawning in her cup), but Beca's never felt more comfortable with a person, or a genie, whatever Chloe was. And before Chloe, she basically shut everyone out and put up a sarcastic front.

"Let's get my second wish then, genie." Beca stuck her tongue put as she tried to lighten up the mood. "I want to meet Tom Hiddleston."

"Who?" Chloe's eyebrows shot up in confusion. Beca grinned as she watched Chloe's facial expressions. Chloe tilted her head.

"You're a weird person, Beca Mitchell." Chloe decided as she stood up, pulling Beca with her. "First you wish for Froot Loops and now for a guy?"

"Hot guy." Beca placed emphasis on the word hot and Chloe rolled her eyes, a tiny smile surfacing on her features.

"So you're bring in me to London to meet him?" Beca asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Not quite. You should probably go out now if you want to meet him in time." Chloe led Beca to the door and she's never seen a girl run so fast. And yes, Beca bumped into the British man right outside of her dorm.

"What the?" Beca pulled back in shock. The man was really nice, like Beca had always dreamt and expected. Ten minutes of talking and photo taking later, Beca entered her dorm again to find Chloe lying on her bed with her legs pressed to the wall.

"Hey."

"_You brought Tom Hiddleston to Baton Rouge._" Beca stared at Chloe and the redhead nodded.

"Don't worry, he'll be back home before he knows it." Chloe winked and Beca felt her stomach turn.

_One last wish._

* * *

**Wish 3: You**

* * *

"Once I make my last wish you just disappear?" Beca asked as she looked up from her laptop at Chloe. Chloe nodded and locked gaze with Beca. "Will I remember you?"

Chloe shook her head. "No one remembers, they'll be confused about their newfound possessions but, the confusion wears off."

"I don't want to forget you." Beca's voice was shaky and it was the most amount of emotion she's had in the last three years. Chloe gave her a sad smile before making her way over to Beca.

"There's only three more days to five months, Beca." Chloe sat on Beca's lap and the brunette instinctively wrapped her arms around Chloe's torso. Beca bit the inside of her cheek and brushed a strand of Chloe's red hair behind her ear.

Chloe had become a part of Beca's life now, the past five months had been the best in her life, because of the redhead. Chloe never failed to make Beca laugh, and Beca didn't want to give that up.

"Can I make my last wish now?" Beca's voice bubbled with emotion as Chloe stood up, less straight than usual. She nodded and Beca stood up as well, facing the redhead.

Taking a deep breath, Beca spoke. "I want you."

Chloe took in a sharp breath as she looked at Beca. "Beca please I—"

"You're the genie." Beca choked. "Grant my wish."

"Beca—" Chloe swallowed thickly as her vision started to cloud.

"_Grant my wish_." Beca fell into the redhead's arms and Chloe held her tightly, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"There're certain wishes that cannot be granted, Beca." Chloe shook her head. "I'm sorry." As Chloe's first tear fell, Beca's resolve broke.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, genie or not, and I really need you here, with me." Beca let out a whimper as she grabbed onto the girl's shirt.

"I'm sorry." Chloe blinked and tears fell to the ground. Beca shut her eyes, and when she opened them, Chloe was gone. Beca's heart pumped excruciatingly quickly in her heart as she looked around the room hastily, searching for a glimpse of red. She let out a loud cry as she fell onto the bed heavily, smashing her face into her pillow.

"_I love you."_ Beca whispered into the emptiness. Love is a strong word, and Beca wouldn't use it freely, she's never felt like this in her entire life, and now she's lost it within seconds.

Beca fell asleep that night, the first time in five months where she didn't have the warmth pressed into her body.

Early next morning, Beca heard four knocks on the door. She looked over to Kimmy Jin's bed and rolled her eyes at the pristine condition it was in. Beca's swollen eyes struggled to adapt to the bright light as she felt a pang in her heart. She swung the door open angrily and faced the visitor.

_"Genie delivery?"_

Beca's eyes widened as she took in Chloe's form, standing on her doorstep. Beca laughed, a loud joyous laugh bubbled up, and Chloe couldn't help but join in.

"You know, I really didn't know that wish was grantable." Chloe scrunched her eyebrows. "That's not a word, anyway, I went back to accept a new case and they sent me back here to grant the final wish, I had to give up my shimmering coat and the wishes thing but—mmfph!" Beca's lips slammed themselves on Chloe's and the redhead relaxed in Beca's embrace. She kissed back just as hard and they've never felt closer.

"So you're human now?" Beca asked as she pulled Chloe into her dorm.

"Yeah, I feel less magical already." Chloe gave Beca a pout and the girl merely pushed the redhead back onto her bed and straddled her.

"I've never felt more magical." Beca grinned before leaning down, and Chloe had to agree with her.


End file.
